The use of rachet strap tighteners is common when transporting various types of cargo for snugly securing the cargo in place. A typically strap tightener includes a first strap connected at one end thereof which is anchored at a first location on the cargo and a spindle on an opposite end onto which a second strap may be wound for securement at a second location on the cargo. A racheting mechanism is typically selectively engaged with the spindle, that is that a user can select between an engaged position in which rotation of the spindle is only restricted in an unwinding direction of the strap from the spindle or a released position in which the spindle is free to be wound or unwound in either direction. When using a power tool to wind the spindle, the torque generated by the power tool acts on the body of the strap tightener, which before the strap is tightened is only loosely supported. This commonly causes the body of the tightener to be twisted from the user's hands causing disengagement of the spindle from the power driven tool. Accordingly mating connection of a power driven tool with a spindle of a strap tightener is often an awkward, time consuming task which is also potentially dangerous to the user operating the strap tightener.